


Tangled

by lockewrites



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Fluff, it's pure unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You and Ned owe Digby for your own meet-cute.





	Tangled

It was mere coincidence you meeting Ned. A lucky coincidence though, as you had been dating him for a few months now. To you, the meeting had been a fluke, to anyone else it was a classic meet-cute story. A story your friend was currently asking to here as they hadn’t seen you since your move to the city.

“Come on, humor me, tell me how it happened”

“I don’t know why people find our how we met story so interesting” you said, glancing up from the pie you were eating. One of the perks of dating Ned, free pie.

“Because from what Olive and Chuck told me, it happens to be quite adorable.”

“Alright fine, it all started when I was taking Atticus for a walk.”

“Still don’t understand why you named your dog after the lawyer from To Kill A Mockingbird but continue.”

You had moved because of your job but hadn’t quite the time to explore and learn what the city had to offer. Wanting to get both yourself, and Atticus used to a new neighborhood you’d gone for a walk. It was peaceful getting to know the sights, you’d even stopped at a park which wasn’t to far from your apartment. As the day was ending and Atticus was tired, you made your way towards home.

Walking back you passed in front of The Pie Hole, right as Ned was leaving with Digby. The two dogs spotted each other and ran before either of you could stop them. Losing your grip on Atticus’s leash you became tangled in between both dogs.

“I’m sorry, I just moved and he hasn’t met any dogs. He’s excited” you apologized, focusing on untangling the leashes not the person before you.

“It’s fine really, Digby here doesn’t meet many dogs either.”

Removing yourself from the mess of leashes you looked up to see the owner of the other dog, Digby. 

Oh, he’s attractive.

You introduced yourself to him and Atticus, learning his name was Ned and the restaurant you were in front of was his own.

“If you’re new here, maybe we could meet up sometime and I could show you around” he offered.

Wait, is he blushing. Could he be anymore adorable.

“That sounds great. I know it’s kind of soon, but would tomorrow be good. I work during the week.”

“Tomorrow is fine. You can stop by here around 2.”

You thanked him and said goodbye, the two of you heading your separate ways, eager to meet the next day.

“And that’s how we met.” you concluded.

“Chuck and Olive were right, that was adorable”

“Everyone says that”

“Well it’s true. See how he looks at you!”

Turning towards where your friend was pointing you saw Ned in the kitchen watching as you told the story. Smiling you waved at your boyfriend only to have the same phrase uttered by Olive, Chuck, and your friend.

“Would you two quit being adorable and get married already”

Both you and Ned shrugged. Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
